map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
EMERGCON (1962)
I Semestre, 1962 "Año Internacional del Esfuerzo de no-Proliferación Nuclear" Premio Nobel de la Paz a León M´ba "por sus esfuerzos por el progreso del África poscolonial". AMÉRICA Estados Unidos 1. Protestas mayormente pacíficas de los negros en el Sur por la incapacidad gubernamental de llevar justicia al caso de los freedom rider asesinados. 2. El número de freedom rider se incrementa exponencialmente. 3. Polémica por la reunión planeada con oficiales soviéticos tras saberse las acusaciones de la HUAC. 4. Las medidas hacia Cuba, Vietnam y la India parecen empezar a tener resultados positivos. 5. Se detecta una detonación nuclear de magnitud media-alta cerca a las costas de Vietnam. Cuba 1. Elementos socialistas en el gobierno exigen a Castro la expulsión de los estadounidenses. 2. Empiezan "excaramuzas" callejeras en Santiago entre seguidores oficialistas y opositores. Argentina 1. Aunque una porción de la oposición peronista se contenta con las nuevas medidas la mayoría sigue descontenta con la prohibición a Perón de participar. 2. Encuestas dicen que los recientes eventos han dejado la popularidad gubernamental alrededor del 30%. 3. Empieza una micro-migración interna hacia la Patagonia en busca de más tranquilidad y un costo de vida barato. 4. Se reportan movimientos extraños dentro de la cúpula militar. México '' 1. La aparente falta de reacción federal sobre el caso de los cubanos es fuertemente criticada en círculos anticomunistas y/o de derecha. 2. En un incidente de causas desconocidas la cárcel donde estaban los "guerrilleros" cubanos es atacada. Siete de ellos escapan mientras otros tres mueren, además de un policía. Los veintiún restantes son movidos a D.F. 3. Grupos sindicales piden la ampliación de la financiación al ISSSTE y el sistema de bienestar. ''Otros '' República Dominicana: Leónidas Trujillo es asesinado. Joaquin Balaguer asume el poder provisionalmente. Venezuela: Romulo Betancourt proscribe el Partido Comunista. Colombia: Con un supuesto resultado de 45% - 41%, el candidato frentenacionalista León Valencia gana las elecciones. Este reporte es demandado por el MRL. Incertidumbre general. 'EUROPA ' ''Unión Soviética 1. El discurso de Jrushchov es aplaudido por partidos socialistas y comunistas alrededor del mundo. 2. La estrategia de Frentes Populares empieza a implementarse en el Tercer Mundo. 3. Proponentes del PDICE piden al Politburó empezar su implementación en, por ejemplo, Vietnam. 4. Aunque tanto Nasser como Lumumba se muestran abiertos a la colaboración ambos se confirman como escépticos del sistema soviético. 5. La investigación del atentado de la carta falla en encontrar a los responsables. 6. Se esperan buenos resultados en educación e investigación tecnológica para los próximos años. Reino Unido 1. Se pasa una nueva ley de impuestos retornando la tasa gravada a su forma original más una rebaja del 2%. 2. Anglicanos ortodoxos y ulsterianos muestran su inconformidad con la apertura católica en Irlanda del Norte. 3. Independencias de Kenia, Uganda, Tanganica y Basutolandia bajo el manto de la Mancomunidad. Quedan bajo administración británica Suazilandia, Bechuanalandia y la autónoma Federación de Rodesia. 4. Irlanda rechaza prontamente ambas propuestas británicas. 5. Estalla el Escándalo Vassall. Se descubre que un agente británico (John Vassall) estaba realizando tareas de espionaje para la Unión Soviética. Cólera de los tories por el evidente fracaso de las medidas de 1961. Alemania Federal 1. La embajada francesa en Alemania cierra por un mes en protesta a los comentarios sobre De Gaulle. 2. Ocurren migraciones a gran escala de alemanes orientales hacia Berlin Occidental; se calcula en 250´000. 3. El flujo de irlandeses se reduce considerablemente. 4. El Benelux bloquea cualquier iniciativa hasta que no se resuelva el asunto con los Países Bajos. 5. Es creado el Gesittet Gruppe, sociedad civil independiente, en oposición a las medidas militares. España 1. ETA continúa aumentando su área de influencia y haciendo daños de infraestructura en el norte. 2. Surgen en Cataluña grupos maquis en abierta oposición al régimen franquista. 3. Se reportan ataques de nacionalistas marroquíes en Ceuta. No hay víctimas mortales. 4. Primera prueba nuclear española en el Sáhara Occidental. Rechazo tanto de la OTAN como del Pacto. Italia 1. La reforma administrativa se salda en cambios menores de poca relevancia. 2. Aunque las legislaturas locales parecen dispuestas a implementar el PISC y la reforma anti-corrupción, la denuncia de un dirigente napolitano de haber sido chantajeado por el gobierno bloquea nuevamente su pase. 3. Misteriosas muertes de reclutas de la Cosa Nostra y desapariciones de agentes a lo largo del país. 4. Aumenta considerablemente el flujo turístico y tenuemente la migración. 5. La política de fracturación es rechazada por el sector empresarial pero tiene éxito en bloquear el déficit. Yugoslavia La administración ha decidido intervenir en el post de Yugoslavia para invalidar su apartado de Política Exterior. 1. Un accidente con una planta nuclear en Serbia provoca una fuga menor de radiación y la paralización del programa nuclear yugoslavo. Checoslovaquia 1. Los líderes eslovacos dan su aceptación a las políticas de autonomía local. 2. El sector desarrollista del partido aplaude las ideas del gobierno central sobre la reforma económica y judicial. 3. El anuncio del intento de abolición de la empresa privada causa bajas al comercio interno y la producción. Polonia 1. Las políticas de reservas agrarias, ampliación de circuitos y las automovolísticas son bien recibidas y prevee tienen éxito. 2. El intercambio diplomático sobre Galicia y Volinia se vuelve causa de burlas entre la población. 3. El volumen del intercambio comercial y la efectividad laboral crecen a buen ritmo. Otros General: Las elecciones en Alemania son vistas con preocupación y/o cinismo por la población europea. Países Bajos: Quejas diplomáticas contra la postura alemana. La intelligentsia ''anglo-francesa pide a sus gobiernos respaldar a los neerlandeses. Francia: En una rueda de prensa De Gaulle anuncia que "no se abandonará a los franceses de Alger". Francia: La muerte de nueve sindicalistas por miembros de la policía cuando protestaban contra Maurice Papon (jefe de policía de París y ex-colaborador nazi) genera indignación y una ola anti-gubernamental. Irlanda: Se confirma el parlamento elegido en 1961; nadie tiene mayoría. James Dillon del Fine Gael es nombrado primer ministro tras la confirmación de la alianza con los laboristas. Europa Oriental: La población se divide entre aquellos agradecidos por lo que parece una apertura del régimen soviético y los que se oponen integramente a aceptar las reformas y legitimizar la ocupación. - 'ÁFRICA''' Etiopía '' 1. La Policía empieza a hacer presencia institucional en las zonas montañosas y la fronter con Somalia. 2. Los musulmanes exigen el reconocimiento explícito de la igualdad de credos y el apoyo al desarrollo de las zonas de mayoría islámica. 3. El Fondo Monetario Internacional acepta financiar el ferrocarril a cambio de la liberalización completa del mercado de tierra y el establecimiento de banca formal en el país. 4. La tasa de alfabetización aumenta hasta el 18% (aprox.) 5. British American Tobacco y Rio Tinto Co. anuncian sus intenciones de empezar a invertir. ''Gabón 1. La gente se muestra contenta con los resultados económicos y acepta de buena fe las nuevas leyes políticas. 2. Desde la Assemblée tribale ''se funda la ''Ligue Mercantiliste Ivindo ''(Liga Comercial del río Ivindo) para modernizar la economía del interior del país. 3. El abandono del Franco CFA causa un desajuste de exportaciones temporal. 4. Formalización del sistema bancario gabonés de forma semi-plena. 5. Establecimiento de la primera clase media urbana, principalmente comerciantes y obreros industriales capitalinos. Aún queda mucho trayecto para que se haga mayoritaria. 'Senegal' 1. Se establece el Tratado de Amistad y Cooperación entre Senegal y el Malí. 2. Se promulga la doctrina ideológica ''sédarismo, ''una adaptación panafricana del reformismo sovietico siguiendo la estrategia del PDICE. 3. Se establece el Ejército Nacional Guèye con entrenamiento militar francés. 4. Expansión del puerto de Dakar y reforma urbanística del área circundante. 'Otros' General: Los ejemplos brindados por Etiopia y Gabón dan momentum al panafricanismo. La mayoría de naciones subsaharianas (a excepción de Sudáfrica y Kenia) se unen a la Unión de Estados Africanos. República del Congo: Después de serias discusiones internas y tras presiones internacionales los líderes políticos congoleños aceptan la unión con Gabón siempre que se mantenga la autonomía congoleña. Los detalles de dicha unión argumentan se deberán tratar en una mesa bilateral. R.D. del Congo: El gobierno de Lumumba pacta con el de Tshombe (en Katanga) para mediar sobre el estado katangués. Se declara un alto al fuego militar. Angola: La situación en la zona rural (con poca presencia portuguesa) degenera en anarquía con combates entre la MPLA y el FNLA. En Cabinda el MPLA es expulsado y se declara una república independiente. Algeria: Las negociaciones de paz se estancan ante las declaraciones de De Gaulle. Grupos de autodefensa franceses forman efectivamente un muro entre Alger y otros "fortines" en la costa con el resto del país. África Británica: Los territorios que aún se mantienen bajo forma de protectorado británico piden a cambio de su lealtad la colaboración del gobierno en Londres al progreso socioeconómico. Surge la idea de hacer un ferrocarril que conecte los mercados de las naciones en la Mancomunidad. - '''ASIA' Israel 1. La mano dura contra criminales nazis es celebrada a nivel nacional. La captura de Mengele en especial es vista como un triunfo de las políticas de la Mosad. 2. De momento no se procesan más nazis, aunque se cree haber descubierto el paradero de Walter Rauff. 3. La R.A.U. insiste en negar cualquier acuerdo hasta que no se reconozcan los derechos plenos de los árabes dentro de Israel y el cáracter indivisible de Jerusalén Oriental como territorio palestino. 4. Empiezan a darse tentativas privadas de "colonizar" Samaria con población judía asquenazi. Japón 1. Los nacionalistas extremos rechazan las palabras del Primer Ministro como una traición hacia el espíritu japonés y un abandono del orgullo imperial. El resto de la población se declara en general indiferente. 2. El antiguo liderazgo de la Naichō renuncia ante el fracaso para cumplir su deber hacia la nación. Inicia la reconstrucción del organismo. 3. Los homicidios de Tokio son rechazados por los tokiotas. La búsqueda del asesino (apodado Ren Shureddā por la prensa) se convierte en el evento más mediático en años. 4.'' Noboru tsuki no tochi'' se convierte en un éxito de ventas y es bien analizado por la crítica. Corea del Sur 1. La Asamblea Nacional se presenta dividida. Las reformas de Yosun pasan por poco. 2. La poca liquidez financiera gubernamental limita el alcance de los planes agrícolas e industriales. Lo poco que se logra hacer presenta resultados aceptables. 3. Ante el estado de las finanzas públicas, Hacienda alerta de la necesidad de hacer un alza general de impuestos o iniciar a emitir bonos de deuda ante inversores nipones y americanos. Corea del Norte '' 1. Empieza la recuperación de la producción agrícola. 2. Los trabajadores reciben con optimismo las reformas de estilo PDICE. Según datos de asambleas locales la industria crecerá a un ritmo de 10% en lo que queda de año. 3. Los gerentes industriales recomiendan al gobierno importar nueva maquinaria soviética y construir fábricas armamentísticas de cero. ''China Popular 1. Los maoístas "agradecen el puente pero prefieren no cruzarlo", ''en palabras de un líder comunista anónimo. 2. Los obreros abandonan las huelgas en vista de las nuevas condiciones laborales. 3. Rápida electrificación de las urbes costeras y Manchuria, no así del interior. 4. Agentes de la Guardia Roja encuentran a Mao Zedong en el desierto del Turquestán, agitado y con claras muestras de exhaustación física y mental. 5. El MPLA y el Vietcong piden ayuda del OAVEC. 6. Protestas de grupos budistas tibetanos ante la violación de la Ley de Cesión del Habla en el Tibet. 'Otros' Irán: El Shah anuncia la ''"Revolución Blanca", una reforma agraria modernista. Contento de los granjeros. Pakistán: Empieza a amplicarse la MGP con agresivas reducciones de impuestos a las empresas y la invitación oficial al capital privado extranjero Burma: Los cristianos fundamentalistas toman la provincia de Kachin entera. Se teme que los rohinyá también se levanten en Arakán. Win Maung (presidente) pide ayuda a China y la Unión Soviética. India: Se lleva acabo una ofensiva general contra la insurgencia comunista. (La administración quiere corregir; los grupos que están surgiendo en la India no son naxalitas, sino guerilleros izquierdistas comunes) Vietnam: La llegada de ayudas a ambos bandos genera un incremento considerable en la mortalidad. - OCEANÍA Australia: Los emús forman grupos contraterroristas. Empiezan batallas campales en el occidente del país. Samoa: La nación se independiza de los Estados Unidos. Nueva Zelanda: El Social Credit Party gana una serie de elecciones extraordinarias. - TEMÁTICAS ''' '''Estados Unidos: '''La proliferación nuclear / Expansionismo soviético en el Tercer Mundo '''Unión Soviética: Implementación del PDICE. Reino Unido: Escándalo Vandall / Desarollo de los protectorados. España: Ola de violencia nacionalista vascocatalana / Primera prueba nuclear. Cuba: Destino del país. (Llamado crucial) Corea del Sur: Crisis de capitales estatal. China Popular: 'Cisma de los maoístas / Crisis de Birmania ''(Llamado crucial) border|30px Estados Unidos de América' ''We must stop communism in that land, or freedom will start slipping through our hands Política y sociedad: ' *Ante la proliferación de radios comunistas en Europa y América utilizando la contracultura juvenil, el gobierno impone un aparato para controlar la venta de discos musicales a ciertos países, presidido por la HUAC, el 7 de marzo. Evitando que los países del bloque rojo puedan disfrutar de la buena música estadounidense, como novedad, este ''bloqueo cultural también incluye a Cuba. *John F. Kennedy da un discurso, titulado como la Cuba que amamos de claros toques anti-castristas en Miami, una bonita tarde del 18 de febrero. 'Política internacional: ' *El 22 de enero, nuestro presidente anuncia que desconoce totalmente el actual gobierno de Cuba como legítimo, al nacer de un golpe de estado de ideas comunistas **Se urge a la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA) a suspender la membresía de Cuba a esta organización hasta que no se dé un gobierno democrático y legítimo. *Tras el encuentro de Honolulu, proponemos a la URSS los siguientes puntos: **Condena total a las pruebas nucleares marítimas en territorios altamente poblados, o sin ninguna supervisión. Pedimos que los responsables de la detonación nuclear frente a las costas de Vietnam paguen por lo que han hecho, y acusamos a China de este incidente. **Paralización del programa nuclear chino a cambio del compromiso de no posicionar misiles balísticos en Corea, Turquía, y Persia **Colaboración en la carrera espacial. La humanidad debe llegar a la Luna no como países aparte, si no como una raza unida. **Acuerdos para sentar un futuro desarme nuclear entre ambas potencias. *Acudiendo al encuentro en Ryuku, volvemos a pedir lo mismo a China que lo estipulado en Honolulu. *Se impone un embargo marítimo a Cuba el 28 de abril de este año, evitando todo el envío de armas o soldados por partes de potencias hostiles. *Se manda un destacamento militar a Italia para iniciar un proceso de modernización militar, y también, para conseguir colaboración entre las empresas armamentísticas italianas. 'Militar: ' *El 22 de mayo, inicia la operación Southwoods, un plan para deponer al gobierno castrista en Cuba. **– SE LE MANDARÁ A LA ADMINISTRACIÓN ' *Se funda el 1 de Febrero el ''United States Navy Sea, Air, Land Teams (Navy SEALs) una brigada de fuerzas especiales dependiente de la marina estadounidense destinadas a la guerra no-convencional, como la contra-insurgencia o los desembarcos I+D: *Continuamos esforzandonos en la carrera espacial 'border|30px Unión Soviética' Política exterior * Se acude al encuentro bilateral en Honolulu con los Estados Unidos. Nuestra principal postura es la de frenar el rearme del resto de países que no tuvieran la bomba antes de esta reunión. * Debido a la masiva huida de alemanes a la RFA por Berlín por culpa de la burda y falsa propaganda capitalista, se decide construir un muro que rodee Berlín occidental. * Para contrarrestar esta medida ante la población alemana, se recomienda a la RDA adoptar inmediatamente los puntos del Congreso de Moscú tanto en lo económico como en lo social y de haber protestas actuar sin violencia a no ser de que ésta sea necesaria. Los soldados rusos en la RDA no actuarán de no ser estrictamente necesario porque peligre el sistema socialista. * Se crean canales de radio que actúen a nivel internacional. Libertà radio para Italia, Radio Freiheit para la RFA, Liberté radio para Francia, Radio libertad para España y Radio freedom para el Reino Unido. La radio operará desde Leipzig, RDA, con interlocutores de dichos países de ideología comunista. Su papel es realizar propaganda y agitar a las masas mediante la contracultura. Tendrán carácter juvenil para atraer a los jóvenes, pero también un toque maduro para llegar también a las personas de edad más avanzada. * (Sólo en caso de que las elecciones italianas sean en este turno. De no ser así, ignórese) Por la sospecha de boicot contra el PCI por parte del Estado italiano pedimos llevar observadores soviéticos para asegurarnos de que no hay fraude. * Aceptamos la petición de Gabón de que sus estudiantes puedan venir a estudiar a la URSS, y le ofrecemos becas anuales para 10.000 estudiantes de entre 12 y 18 años con dificultades económicas para que vengan a estudiar a la URSS. * Condenamos el intento de asesinato contra Tito y damos nuestro apoyo al gobierno Yugoslavo. * Pedimos una reunión bilateral con Yugoslavia en Belgrado para mejorar nuestra relación. Los puntos serán: El atentado contra Tito. Un acto en honor a los partisanos. Nueva deriva soviética. Oferta de cooperación económica en igualdad. * Se realiza un vídeo documental sobre la vida en la URSS. En él se muestra la vida cotidiana de familias soviéticas, sobre su participación en el soviet, la educación y la apertura de la URSS. Se difunde por todo el globo. * Se envían periodistas y reporteros a Vietnam para capturar la crueldad de los Estados Unidos en la guerra, dar testimonios y voz a los vietnamitas para que el mundo sepa lo que los EEUU le han hecho al pueblo de Vietnam. Política interna * Para continuar con el proceso democratizador, se permite a sindicatos y organizaciones vecinales tener representación en los soviets locales, de las distintas comunidades, repúblicas y en el Soviet supremo cediéndoles un 30% de los escaños para que la sociedad pueda ser escuchada. * Se crean grupos tipo scouts para los jóvenes de la URSS. Tendrán sus mismas actividades de servir a la comunidad y cuidar su entorno. Sutilmente se implantarán los valores socialistas mediante el trabajo en equipo, ayudar a los demás o realizar trabajos para la comunidad. * Baja el control estatal de la información y se permite la crítica en televisión. No obstante, se tendrá que verificar antes si la información es veraz o burda propaganda capitalista. Economía * Comienza la instalación de telefonía en el país después de haber realizado las consiguientes investigaciones a partir del trabajo de Leonid Kupriánovich (La administración ya tenía constancia desde hace turnos). El mes de enero se realizará la primera prueba en Moscú, y de funcionar se expandirá por todo el territorio soviético. * Continúa la tecnificación de la industria para mejorar la productividad industrial. * Empieza a aplicarse el PDICE en toda la Unión Soviética. * Aumenta la inversión en la industria tecnológica, especialmente la automovilística, ordenadores y telefonía. * Plan de desarrollo siberiano: Para poblar y desarrollar el basto territorio siberiano se empiezan a instalar la industria armamentística y de materias primas en puntos más allá de los Urales. De forma planificada se escogen puntos donde existan recursos naturales y la vida sea posible. Cuando una ciudad llegue a los 10.000 habitantes se pasará a otro punto. Se darán ayudas a quienes quieran emprender tal esfuerzo y se les dará una cuantiosa bonificación extra por cada hijo. * Se pide un trato de colaboración y cooperación económica a la RAU y a la RDC. I+D+i * Continúan las investigaciones en el campo de la tecnología computacional. * Se busca una forma de almacenar datos en ordenadores. Militar * Se empieza a modernizar al ejército. En un plazo de dos años se espera tener la última tecnología para el ejército. * 5.000 voluntarios marchan hacia Angola para combatir por la libertad del país * Se envía arsenal militar y voluntarios a Vietnam. * (Secrtín) Las tropas en Cuba son movilizadas para mantener el control y la paz en la isla. Para no alertar mucho, se vestirán con uniformes cubanos. 'border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda' 'border|30px Alemania Federal' 'border|30px España Franquista' Administrativo * Reorganización política de la Guinea Española. * Creación de 1 central nuclear cerca de El-Aaiún, en el Sáhara Español. Su construcción será financiada por el gobierno. Diplomacia * Se trae ante la ONU el caso de la Micronesia Española, un grupo de 5 islas que España nunca vendió y fueron olvidadas, pero que siguen legalmente bajo nuestra soberanía. La intención es reclamarlas como propias debido al derecho legal y establecer en ellas bases estratégicas. * Se trae ante los gobiernos de México y Argentina la creación de un propio bloque para hacer frente a las influencias comunistas y americanas sobre nuestros países, el Pacto de Naciones Soberanas Hispánicas. Militar * SECRETO '''2 de abril de 1962: En el Sáhara español, a partir de el uranio enriquecido proveniente de nuestras ricas minas, probamos la primera bomba atómica española, ''Gloriosa''. No dudaremos en usarla frente a cualquiera que ose desafíar la soberanía del glorioso pueblo español. * Se refuerzan las guarniciones militares en Sidi Ifni y Fernando Po. border|30px República Italiana' '''Administrativo.' * Se oficializan las actividades de la Central Nuclear Lacio al sur de Roma. Por otra parte, se continúan las obras de la Central Nuclear Montralto di Castro, '''a pocos kilómetros de la '''Central Lacio, '''y la '''Central Nuclear Enrico Fermi, '''al norte de Turín. Se espera tener ambas en pleno funcionamiento para 1964. * Llegan informes desde el proyecto de la '''Represa de Vajont '''de inestabilidad en la zona, y tras varias deliberaciones, se decide suspender la construcción de la misma hasta resolver los problemas de inestabilidad, sobretodo en la ladera norte, que llevan aconteciendo desde 1960. Por precaución, los pueblos cercanos a la represa serán temporalmente evacuados. * Se proyecta la creación de una '''central hidroeléctrica en el nacimiento del Po, en la frontera con Francia tan pronto se termine la Represa Hidroeléctrica de Vajont. * (Secreto) Con base a los estudios de Enrico Fermi '''y '''Vito Volterra, '''se inicia un super secreto Programa Nuclear. '''Social. * (Secreto) En total secreto, el servicio de inteligencia italiano contactará con la mafia Camorra, '''a la cuál se le prometerá armamento, borrado de antecedentes e información de mafias competencia, además de dejar de perseguirles a cambio de que silencien a su manera y en total silencio sin inmiscuir al estado a los principales opositores de las medidas en el sur, sobretodo al agitador que habló de más. En secreto secreto, en realidad no se les dará nada y se les seguirá persiguiendo después de que terminen el trabajo, pero eso solo lo sabe el estado mismo. * Se prepara a la ''Azurra ''para la '''Copa Mundial de Fútbol Chile 1962. * Se decide dar facilidades de ciudadanía también a descendientes de italianos en Alemania Occidental, España, Turquía, Rumanía, Argelia, Sudán, Etiopía, Somalia, Tianjin y Egipto. Político. * Se realizan elecciones serias para dejar el salto de primeros ministros que se lleva constante desde hace años. el candidato demócrata Aldo Moro es elegido Presidente del Consejo de Ministros. Económico. * Se propone al senado una ley por la cual prisioneros y vagabundos puedan ser integrados al mundo laboral estatal. Los prisioneros serían más que nada, los de historiales menos violentos y con una libertad condicional y vigilada. * El primer ministro y el ministro de economía se reunirán con los empresarios que se niegan a la política de fracturación con motivo de agazajarles y alegrarles con las siguientes propuestas para que acepten: # Reducir los aranceles a la principales empresas afectadas, cuidando el no causar déficit o una reducción temporal # Exentar a empresas de nueva creación de pagar impuestos por dos años. # Los principales líderes de las empresas mantendrán el 30% de las ganancias de las mismas, y el resto de las otras empresas podrán dividirlas entre su familia o cercanos. * Se propone al Senado un nuevo régimen fiscal para la pequeña Cumas, con el objetivo de reconstruirla en grande. Este régimen no solo incluye zona 0 de inversiones, sino también de comercio interno e IVA. * Se propone de igual manera declarar a las islas de Elba y Lipari como ¨puertos libres¨ para incrementar el flujo de comercio hacia la península y desarrollar esas zonas. Diplomático. * Se felicita a León M´ba ''por su premio nobel de la paz y se le reconoce por sus esfuerzos en el desarrollo de África. * Se invita al dirigente por los Derechos Civiles, Martin Luther King Jr. a una reunión de ocio con el Primer Ministro, '''Aldo Moro. ' * Se otorgan facilidades a estudiantes libios para el ingreso a las universidades italianas. * Se insiste a EE.UU que siga el proceso de armamento y modernización de las fuerzas armadas de Italia. Militar. * Se inicia la construcción de un pequeño portaaviones para la armada italiana, encargada de los astilleros de Tarento y Venecia y al mando de Gaetano Arturo Crocco. '''El proyecto será lento pero seguro. '''I+D. * Se financias las investigaciones en sector médico y energético. * (Secreto) Se pasarán los informes completos y actualizados del plan/teoría ¨'Crocco Grand Tour¨ '''a la '''NASA.' 'border|30px República de Islandia' Gobierno y Sociedad: *Mandamos a la población local un referéndum sobre la posible adhesión islandesa a la Asociación Europea de Libre Comercio. **De ser aceptado, el país tramitará de inmediato el papeleo necesario para su adhesión al bloque comercial. Fomentamos así la mejora de nuestras relaciones con Dinamarca, Suecia y Noruega. *Se comienza la facilitación de los pasaportes “nórdicos” acordados en el Tratado de Helsinki; además, se procede a llevar a cabo el resto de reformas políticas pactadas. Economía e Infraestructura: *Se comienza a barajar en Islandia, entre las altas élites económicas del país, la posibilidad de aumentar el campo de acción del Consejo Nórdico sobre la economía. La propuesta sólo contempla la posibilidad de crear una moneda común, pero de momento sólo se extiende en Noruega y Dinamarca. *Las políticas fiscales del país, estrictamente keynesianas, son modeladas ligeramente para crear la infraestructura industrial necesaria para alcanzar un país desarrollado. **Considerando que el medio ambiente es uno de los principales atractivos del país y la esencial causa de su bienestar, se procede a realizar un proyecto para su protección y para la plantación de bosques. Para fomentar esta iniciativa social, el gobierno vendrá brotes de árbol por precios mínimos y habilitará zonas por todo el país para su plantación. **A la par que se fomenta la expansión de las zonas boscosas, se tratará de crear una comisión más eficiente y experimentada para el mantenimiento de las carreteras nacionales. ***Se continúa con la creación de la carretera de circunvalación de Islandia; entre sus avances, se construye el puente sobre el río Blanda en Blönduós. ***Nos centramos en mantener activo y fomentar el transporte público entre Reikiavik y Akureyri a través de una ruta de autobuses que recorra la zona occidental de la isla. Relaciones Exteriores: *Nos adherimos al Tratado de Helsinki, firmado el 23 de marzo de 1962. En él se oficializa la cooperación entre Dinamarca, Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega y Suecia. **A pesar de que el tratado reconoce, simplemente, el fortalecimiento de los lazos culturales y políticos ya existentes, Islandia asumirá una política exterior de extremo acercamiento con sus hermanos nórdicos. **Trataremos de fomentar el concepto de unificación escandinava a través del Consejo Nórdico, para así extender esta idea por el resto de países escandinavos. *Tratamos de solucionar cualquier tensión diplomática que pueda mantenerse con el Reino Unido tras la victoria absoluta islandesa en la Guerra del Bacalao. 'border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia' Política thumb|Bandera de los Chetniks, organización terrorista que realizó un fallido atentado contra Tito. *'¡INTENTO FALLIDO DE ATENTADO CONTRA EL CAMARADA TITO!' Un grupo de fanáticos terroristas realizaron un atentado contra nuestro amado líder, Josip Broz "Tito", quien sobrevivió al ataque gracias a sus audaces guardaespaldas. Los atacantes, quienes fueron detenidos inmediatamente, resultaron ser integrantes de una organización conocida como el Ejército Yugoslavo de la Patria, también conocidos como los Chetniks; ésta organización terrorista se creyó desaparecida tras el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y se especula que realizarían más atentados en nuestro suelo. (NOTA: Aclaro de antemano que esto fue en realidad un ataque de bandera falsa, pero la verdad acerca del atentado queda como información "Top Secret") *Ante la posibilidad de que los Chetniks pudieran recibir apoyo armamentístico y logístico extranjero, se mandan agentes por Europa Occidental, principalmente hacia Italia y España (países sospechosos de brindar apoyo a los Chetniks), con el objetivo de capturar a los miembros de esa organización terrorista y llevarlos ante la justicia. Sociedad *Se crea una Comisión de Energía y Electricidad. *Se suspende el Programa Nuclear. *Se fomenta la inversión extranjera en el desarrollo de la industria. *Se realizan mejoras a la maquinaria agrícola, reemplazando la tecnología anticuada con tecnología moderna. Militar *Continuamos con la admisión de nuevos soldados en el Ejército Popular Yugoslavo, la Fuerza Aérea de la República Federal Socialista de Yugoslavia y la Armada de la República Federal Socialista Yugoslava. Diplomacia *Continuamos mejorando nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con la URSS y con los países integrantes del Pacto de Varsovia. 'border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia' Politica *Se anuncia que a pesar de las bajas en el comercio interno se continuara con el plan de abolición de empresas privadas, se asegura que cualquier problema sera solo temporal. *Se crea un programa de ciencias en la Universidad Carolina, para motivar a los estudiantes y jóvenes talentosos, igualmente a entusiastas amantes de la ciencia que deseen hacer experimentos. Se aprueba la nacionalización de inventos checoslovacos. *Se toman medidas para impulsar la educación nacional, también se asegura enfocar las clases que favorezca mas a la izquierda, se añade a los estudios clases de entrenamiento militar muy básico para los varones. thumb|276px|Obrero y Parásito con el logo. *Con apoyo del partido socialista checoslovaco se publica la obra del artista checo Falešný Název, su obra titulada "Obrero y Parásito", una caricatura animada sobre un gato y un ratón, que pretende competir con las caricaturas americanas capitalistas y ganarse los corazones de los niños de toda Europa oriental. La trama esta centrada y las aventuras de estos dos personajes y sus disputas, siendo un claro ejemplo de la burguesía capitalista, la injusticia con sus obreros y como el proletariado tiene el poder de cambiar la situación y derrocar el capitalismo imperialista. Los primeros cortometrajes comienzan a ser publicados en la televisión checha y de europea oriental, también se reparten historietas de forma gratuita en parques y escuelas, ademas de camisas y artículos representativos. Se espera que la caricatura sea todo un éxito y cree un impacto sociocultural no solo en Europa oriental si no en todo el mundo. Economía *Se hace énfasis en el desarrollo tecnológico. *Se realiza un estudio en iniciativa para proteger los intereses de los consumidores, se realiza un estudio de los precios y posible liberación. *Se aprueba el procedimiento de enfocar nuestra producción al mercado, y orientarla a la rentabilidad del mismo. *El programa de aumento de la industria pesada se enfoca principalmente en Eslovaquia, que no posee una industria tan grande comparada con la checa. Militar *A raíz del caso alemán se decide aumentar la vigilancia en la frontera con la RFA. De igual forma se revisan las fronteras para determinar si es necesario o no establecer una barrera. Se acepta la colaboración polaca. 'border|30px R.P. de Polonia' *El dinero entregado por los soviéticos se divide en: **Un 30% se entregará a las familias de los polacos expulsados de las antiguas fronteras de 1939. El gobierno aprovecha para hacer acto de aparición en algunas villas fronterizas entregando dinero a los exiliados y prometiéndoles más negociaciones. **El 40% se inyecta directamente a los programas de reforma industrial y agraria, se utiliza para comprar tractores en la Unión Soviética, y ofrecemos a los países capitalistas la compra de algunos productos, dado que "el comercio no entiende de ideologías". **El 30% se reserva. *Se fortifica la península naval de Gydnia. *Fuerzas especiales polacas empiezan a entrenar en los montes Cárpatos para poder luchar en las montañas. Dichas fuerzas contarán con sus propios medios de transporte. *Se declara una reforma territorial: Las ciudades libres serán integradas al voivoidato que las contiene, y el voivoidato de Pomerania Oriental será dividido entre Pomerania Occidental y Pomerelia. *Reconocemos al idioma polaco como el único oficial del estado (ignorando minorías ucranianas, alemanas, masurianas y kasubianas), todo el papeleo del estados será forzosamente hecho en polaco. *Ofrecemos colaboración militar a Checoslovaquia y la RDA en la patrulla de las fronteas con la RFA. *Se impartirán lecciones en adiestramiento de armas a los 18 años de edad junto con un periodo militar forzoso de 6 meses (a no ser que se pague contribución al estado). *Se impartirá una nueva asignatura escolar llamada "Política", en la que se lavará el cerebro a los jóvenes con ideas comunistas y nacionalistas polacas. 'border|30px Estado de Israel' *El criminal de guerra nazi, Josef Mengele, es sentenciado a muerte y ejecutado por un pelotón de fusilamiento. *Se aceptan las ofertas de Senegal, con el propósito de mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas; así como también se acepta entrenar a militares senegalenses. *En vistas de la negativa de la RAU por querer negociar con nosotros, se le pide a la ONU que actúe como mediadora para la preservar la paz en Medio Oriente. Dicha oferta contará con las siguientes propuestas: **El reconocimiento de la diversidad étnica que existe en Israel, así como también el reconocimiento internacional de éste último. **El reconocimiento internacional del Estado Palestino de Cisjordania. **El reconocimiento de Jerusalén (Occidental) como capital de Israel, el establecimiento de Abu Dis (Jerusalén Oriental) como capital del Estado Palestino, y la conservación de la Ciudad Vieja de Jerusalén como Zona bajo Control Internacional de la ONU. *Se realizan nuevas reformas sociales con el fin de mejorar la economía. *(Secreto) Continuamos con el programa nuclear. 'border|30px República Francesa' 'border|30px República de Cuba' 'border|30px República Argentina' Política interna: * Se aumentará la presencia policial, con el fin de mantener bajo control a los protestantes y tienen prohibido usar la violencia de no ser necesaria. * Se aumenta la pesca y agricultura. Administrativo: * Se continúa el mejoramiento y construcción de ferrocarriles en la Patagonia, la cual recorrerá obligatoriamente las capitales de cada provincia de dicha región. * Se continúa el mejoramiento y ampliación de las redes telefónicas para que lleguen a todo el país. Diplomacia: * Se continúa el reclamo de la soberanía en las Islas Malvinas, afirmando que son y deben ser argentinas. * Se incentiva el comercio con naciones limítrofes. Secreto: * Ante los reportes de extraños movimientos en la cúpula militar, se adentrarán infiltrados con tal de buscar información de lo que sucede allí dentro. 'border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos' Economía *Daremos un impulso al sector petrolero y Minero Publico *Se pondrá en congreso la propuesta de aumento de la financiación del ISSTE *Comenzara la búsqueda de los Prófugos Cubanos *Se Manda un mensaje a Cuba para que esta los prófugos sean enviados a Cuba de nuevo 'border|30px Estado del Japón' Política: *Se inician los preparativos para convocar a finales del semestre a las elecciones de la Cámara de Consejeros de Japón. Con encuestas favorables para el Jimintō, además de amplios votos para el Partido Socialista Japonés y el Kōmeitō. *En el contexto de la reforma del Naichō, se empieza a conceder considerable autonomía a la organización. El Primer Ministro presencia personalmente los procedimientos para la restructuración del organismo. *El descontento en los nacionalistas japoneses generado tras las traidoras declaraciones del Primer Ministro desencadenan en la creación del Giyūgun (義勇軍 lit. Ejército Voluntario), una milicia privada. *Manifestaciones de grupos estudiantiles de la Universidad de Tokio se manifiestan a las afueras de la institución en contra de la Conferencia acontecida entre los Estados Unidos y la China Popular en territorio legítimamente japonés. Economía: *En el contexto del programa económico, se presenta desde el gabinete del Primer Ministro la propuesta para el inicio de la inversión gubernamental en el desarrollo tecnológico industrial japonés, con el objeto de ampliar los bienes de consumo exportados desde Japón. Entretenimiento: *¡La racha continúa con el encuentro de 11 cadáveres! Shibuya toma la delantera respecto a los barrios con la mayor cantidad de víctimas del Caso Shureddā. La última víctima parece ser una inocente adolescente de 14 años, ahorcada hasta al muerte. Los medios conmocionan tras el hallazgo de las cartas que la chica escribía a su padre militar, donde la misma describía con ciertos detalles a un nuevo y extraño amigo. Con los detalles descritos en las cartas, el DPMT recrudece sus acciones en caza el asesino. 'border|30px Corea del Sur' 'border|30px Corea del Norte' Política: * Ningún cambio relevante. Economía: * Le hacemos caso a los gerentes industriales: Se comprará maquinaria soviética y comenzaremos con las industrias armamentísticas desde cero; * Reducimos los aranceles a los creyentes del país; esto con el fin de "tenerlos contentos". En caso de encontrarse con firme oposición en los más altos cargos del gobierno norcoreano, ésta acción será retirada; * Inversiones para la creación de carreteras en las zonas más agrarias y remotas del país; * Fondos para la creación de predios de fútbol en las ciudades más relevantes de Corea del Norte (en caso de llevar al país en una crisis, se pospone ésta acción para unos meses o dos años); * Compramos armamento atrasado a los soviéticos. Social: * El Estado norcoreano tomó la decisión de financiar al fútbol en el país, y convertir a Corea del Norte en un país fuerte en el fútbol (por lo menos en Asia); * Incentivamos a cada hombre y niño norcoreano jugar al fútbol; * Preparamos al seleccionado norcoreano para las eliminatorias para el próximo mundial de fútbol en Inglaterra; * Intentaremos contratar a un entrenador soviético para el seleccionado nacional. 'border|30px República Popular China' "Camaradas de china y de todo el mundo, estimados caballeros de occidente... El dia 12 de Diciembre del año 1961 a las 12:00h... Hemos probado la primera Bomba Atomica creada Por la Republica Popular de China en el Escollo Vuladdore en las islas paracels con el permiso de la Republica Democratica del Vietnam... Y ha sido un gran Exito! Aplausos Este es la primera de las proximas bombas. Y lo hemos lanzado justo alli no por amenaza, sino como aviso... Aviso de que no somos debiles, se nos tiene que tener en cuenta... Lo que dijo Napoleon Bonaparte, respetado general, de que China era un dragon dormido y en el momento en que se despierte el mundo temblara se cumplira. Desde el dia de hoy, El dragon dormido eta despertando, y ya ha enviado un aviso al oso y el Aguila de que se le debe tener en cuenta y no menospreciar" (discurso de Liu shaoqi en un acto publico en el año nuevo occidental con embajadores de todo el mundo) Politica * Respetamos la decision de los maoistas * Llevamos a Mao rapidamente en el Hospital Central de Urumchi y poco despues al Hospital central de Pekin. Se Informa que esta en estado de coma e intentaremos hacer lo posible para salvar su vida. * Dadas las quejas de los Budistas, se Propone al Dalai lama Una Reunion en Lhasa para discutir la Situacion del Tibet... Siempre y cuando acepte su Integracion a la RPC. Economia * Seguimos el NEPCDF * Nos esforzamos en buscar Otras Alternativas para electrificar el Interior, mientras construimos cables electricos para que llegue la eletricidad en todo el pais, siguiendo construyendo Centrales electricas * nos esforzamos para acabar las carreteras y lineas ferroviarias y la renovación de estas Diplomacia * Acudimos a la conferencia de Ryukyu (propuestas en la pagina de discusión * Deng inicia una gira diplomática por el mundo buscando paises que nos reconozcan y compradores y vendedores de mercancías en primero la esfera comunista, luego en los paises recien descolonizados y por ultimo en el bando capitalista (Además en estos dos ultimos visitara a los Partidos Comunistas y Socialistas de los paises en cuestión). Este semestre ira a Hanoi (RDV), vietiane (Laos), Phnom Penh (cambodia), Bangkok, Kuala Lumpur (Malasia), Yakarta (Indonesia), Manila, Tokio, Pyongyang, Moscu, Bucharest, Sofia, Atenas, Tirana, Belgrado, Sarajevo, Zagreb, Budapest, Bratislava, Viena, Praga, Varsovia y los dos Berlin (añadimos que en el Berlin occidental nos reuniremos sobretodo con todo tipo de dirigentes de izquierda y empresarios socialdemócratas y centristas y formalmente el gobierno si ve que somos “””dignos””” por sus ideas arias.) I+D * Duplicamos la inversión a Este sector de Investigación Desarollo y cultura * Damos apoyo a Acelerar nuestros estudios en el sector nuclear Militar * Se publican los envios de voluntarios de la OAVEC en el segundo semestre de 1961: Vietnam (50000 voluntarios) Centroamérica (80000 repartidos en: 20000 a El Salvador, 25000 a guatemala y 35000 a Nicaragua) y Angola MPLA (35000) * Se inicia una profunda Reforma del Ejercito profesionalizandola y buscando nuevas estrategias y técnicas además de construir nuevos Barcos (Cruceros, Destructores, fragatas, portaviones…) aviones (Cazas y Bombarderos a reacción, Helicópteros…) y Vehículos Blindados y Artillería (Tanques, Blindados, Antitanques, Cañones, Lanzamisiles antiaereos) y misiles * Iniciamos una campaña propagandista para que los Chinos se Apunten al Ejército a la OAVEC y a La Guardia Roja * Declaramos la Intervención en Burma para restablecer el orden en esta como pidio Win Maung. Enviamos 300000 tropas, las que mejor estan preparadas estan para combates montañosos. La estrategia por ahora es que 50000 tropas Rodearan la frontera del estado, iniciando a ponerse en situacion defensiva en caso de ataque; 50000 se prepararan para ir a Arakan por si los Rohinya se rebelan y 200000 restantes se estacionaran en las afueras de la capital, Mandalay, hasta que no nos den material, es decir, soldados y oficiales que conozcan el terreno y mapas lo más exactos posibles y saber exactamente todo lo que saben de la situación y que el Partido Comunista de Burma entre en el gobierno; si no, sera un suicidio y nos retiraremos de Burma pero ocupando el estado de Shan Se esperan Respuestas... 'border|30px Imperio de Etiopía' Política: *Se crean leyes de urbanística para evitar los problemas de tráfico que se presentan en las ciudades occidentales. *Se inicia una reducción sustancial de la burocracia con el objetivo de mejorar la recaudación, potenciar la inversión y evitar largas colas en oficinas gubernamentales. **Se inicia un estudio detallado de cada rama del gobierno, reordenando el presupuesto de cada una de estas dependiendo de su aporte al desarrollo de Etiopía, si alguna de estas ramas no es imprescindible se tomará la decisión de eliminarlas y/o reorientar su presupuesto a otra rama de mayor importancia. **A base de los mayores juristas del país se inicia la simplificación de todas las leyes y regulaciones para facilitar los tramites legales y eliminar todo aquello que no aporte nada. *Se añade en el texto constitucional la igualdad de derechos a los ciudadanos etíopes independientemente de su etnia y creencias, esto con el objetivo de aclarar el compromiso del Estado con el desarrollo de Etiopía. **El gobierno de Su Majestad garantiza que el desarrollo llegará a todo el territorio Etíope, solo hay que tener paciencia. *Se promulga la Ley de Política Ambiental basada en la ley americana (principalmente en los fragmentos de Teddy). **Se invita a Rachel Carson visitar el país el día que se promulgue la ley. *Se continua con las políticas del año pasado. Economía: *Se eliminan los impuestos a Importaciones de Bienes de Capital. *Se establece la no aplicación de impuestos sobre beneficio durante los primeros 6 años de actividad económica de una empresa. *'PRIVADO:' Se crea una pequeña empresa dedicada a la cosecha de Café llamada Jebuna (combinación de "buna" que es Café y "Jebena" vasija ceremonial para el café). *El Banco Estatal de Etiopía es renombrado a Banco Central Etíope, el cual adquiere autonomía administrativa y personalidad jurídica propia. Este organismo tendrá las siguientes responsabilidades: **Regulación de la oferta, disponibilidad y coste del dinero y el crédito. **Administración de las reservas internacionales del país. **Conceder autorización a las bancos, supervisarlos y actuar como prestamista de última instancia (banco de bancos). **Supervisión de bancos comerciales y regulación de los índices de interés. **Emisión de moneda. **Actuación como agente del Gobierno. **Control de los tipos de cambio. *Se promueve la asociación de usureros para la constitución de una banca privada. *Se reorienta la política del Banco de Desarrollo de Etiopía de una pasiva (esperar a que los clientes se acerquen) a una más enfocada a la búsqueda de prometedoras vías de inversión. **Se crea la oficina de supervisión dentro de este banco con el objetivo de garantizar que los préstamos se utilicen adecuadamente y que los reembolsos se realicen a tiempo. **Se solicita asesoría al Banco Real de Escocia y al Gosbank. *Se invita a Norman Ernest Borlaug visitar el país, e incluso se le ofrece darle las facilidades necesarias para modernizar el campo etíope. **Se solicita apoyo a la FAO para la formación de Ingenieros Agronomos en el país. *Se sigue promoviendo el establecimiento de la industria manufacturera en el país. *Se realiza una revisión fiscal a los gastos del ferrocarril. **Se crea Ferrocarril Nacional una empresa para-estatal que operara las lineas de ferrocarril del estado, esta empresa estará a cargo de la utilización del Ferrocarril Adis Abeba-Asmara, anunciándose que se iniciará el uso de este ferrocarril (mínimo de forma parcial) cuando la construcción llegué a Gondar. ***Esta empresa estará bajo amplia supervisión fiscal como lo está la actual construcción del ferrocarril. *border|30px Federación de Loango - Rata911 Quisiera dar las gracias. Gracias al pueblo gabonés, gracias al pueblo congoleño, gracias al nuevo pueblo loangues, gracias a los pueblos africanos; gracias porque, aunque sea una región pobre económicamente, es rica naturalmente, y con más potencial que las propias potencias; porque aunque esté sobre-explotada, se ha liberado del yugo colonialista, y ahora es libre de desarrollarse y avanzar; porque aunque es ignorante, nuestras culturas son tan o más ricas que las europeas; porque nuestra región, África, aunque haya sufrido tanto o más que el viejo continente, es fuerte y se levantará con más fortaleza y coraje que nunca. Pero para que África sea completamente libre y pueda desarrollarse como una región próspera e industrial, es nuestro deber, como líderes y gobernantes, realizarlo, guiando a nuestros pueblos hacía un mañana mejor donde África no sea ya vista como símbolo de pobreza, hambre y guerra, sino como un símbolo de riqueza, industria y paz. Ese es nuestro deber.'' '' ''- Discurso de León M'Ba tras recibir el Premio Nobel de la Paz "por sus esfuerzos por el progreso del África poscolonial".'' '''Política & sociedad * Tras la unión de la antigua República del Congo se reforma y adapta la constitución y las instituciones gabonesas y congoleñas para soportar los nuevos territorios: ** Se cambia el nombre a la nación y se crea la llamada Federación de Loango. ** La nuevo nación resultante tendrá un régimen político en base al gabonés: un ejecutivo fuerte pero responsable ante el poder legislativo y un sistema electoral de circunscripciones uninominales por escrutinio mayoritario. ** Se adopta un nuevo sistema territorial federal. right|231px|La nación será dividida en 4 estados, cada estado tendrá una alta autonomía y grandes competencias en lo que respecta a asuntos internos (siguiendo el modelo federal alemán) salvo la seguridad, que será competencia única del gobierno central; y 4 regiones autónomas, que serán zonas con un gobierno autónomo con unas competencias más limitadas y más dependientes del gobierno central, creadas para una administración más eficiente. ** La composición de la Ma Mboma (Cámara alta) y la Si Lwangu (Cámara baja) pasará a ser de 150 y 105 asientos respectivamente. Con la implantación del nuevo régimen federal ambas cámaras pasarán a tener un carácter nacional. *** En la cámara alta los asientos se repartirán de la siguiente forma: 45 asientos de representación tribal, 20 asientos ocupados por intelectuales, 20 asientos ocupados por empresarios, 10 asientos ocupados por militares y 10 asientos ocupados por representación religiosa (6 asientos ocupados por representación católica y 4 por representación protestante).201px| Bandera de la federación|right * Se adopta una nueva bandera que estará compuesta por: una franja roja en la parte superior (En representación de la unión de etnias), una franja ondulada azul central (En representación de los ríos Congo y Ogüé) y una franja verde inferior (En representación de las selvas que pueblan la federación). Economía * Se espera que el desajuste comercial causado por el abandono de la moneda esté solucionado. Intentamos estabilizar nuestra balanza de pagos a través de la declaración de Port-Gentil como puerto libre. Así mismo se declara parte del puerto Pointe-Noire como de jurisdicción relajada. * Continua el programa ODIL de modernización agrícola. ** Se aprueba en el Si Lwangu la primera tanda de lois de distribution et d'escrime (En castellano: Leyes de distribución y cercado) con las que se repartirá y se obligará al cercado de tierras orientadas a la agricultura en los patronazgos del río Ivingo y Okano; las tierras se repartirán entre los agricultores que las soliciten y para evitar la creación de una aristocracia agrícola con grandes extensiones de tierras se regulará la compra y venta de estos nuevos lotes de tierra. Para facilitar la repartición de tierras se pide la colaboración de la Ligue Mercantiliste Ivind. ** La la Ligue Mercantiliste Ivind iniciará un programa para enseñar a los nuevos propietarios técnicas de cultivo modernas, además animarán a estos nuevos propietarios a depositar sus ahorros en la Chambre d'agriculture así como a pedir prestamos en la misma entidad si es necesario. * En las tierras de la antigua República del Congo recientemente unidas a Gabón en federación el programa ODIL no se implantará hasta que la unión se haga efectiva. * El gobierno de M'Ba anuncia una subasta, de carácter internacional orientada a las empresas mineras, de licencias mineras en las regiones con depósitos de mena de hierro. ** Las licencias serán concedidas a las empresas que ofrezcan al gobierno unas condiciones que aseguren el desarrollo socio-económico de la región donde se localicen las minas. ** El gobierno tendrá la capacidad de vetar ofertas si las considera engañosas y en el futuro se reserva el derecho al fin de la concesión licenciaría si la empresa no cumple las condiciones. * Se anima a las distintas facciones de la Assemblée tribale a crear ligas, asociaciones y organizaciones regionales para el desarrollo socio-económico de la región. Diplomacia * Se propone a la RDC un tratado de libre comercio donde se bajen los aranceles del cobre congoleño a cambio de la bajada de aranceles en el hierro Loangues. * El presidente M'Ba solicita una reunión con el presidente congoleño Lumumba y el presidente Katangues Tshombe para poner fin a la guerra que enfrenta a ambos países siendo M'Ba un mediador neutral. La reunión se produciría en Libreville, lejos del conflicto. * Se propone a los integrantes del Pacte Éboué la creación de una oficina central en Libreville o Port-Gentil. ** Así mismo se hace una llamada a todos los integrantes de la alianza para realizar una reunión, proyectada para el año próximo, para tratar la situación étnica de Chad, que se enfrenta a múltiples conflictos raciales y religiosos. Por ello se propone la división de Chad en dos, el nuevo país creado sería un protectorado de Chad y de facto sería gobernado por este pero manteniendo una división preventiva para evitar mayores conflictos. * Se agradecen a todos los países que hayan aceptado el intercambio estudiantil. ** En el caso de la URSS se enviarán allí solo hijos de empresarios y emprendedores y a la hora de volver se les realizará un análisis psicológico para comprobar si traen ideas revolucionarias que puedan hacer peligrar la soberanía del país. * Se agradece a la fundación Nobel el haber entregado el Premio Nobel de la Paz a nuestro presidente. ** Se propone a la organización la apertura de una oficina en Libreville. Militar * Continua la purga y persecución de la corrupción política y militar. ** El DPE se extiende al territorio de la antigua República del Congo para comenzar a eliminar la corrupción política y militar. * La reforma militar que comenzó a finales del año pasado se extiende al antiguo ejercito del Congo para asegurar su lealtad y aplastar cualquier signo de rebeldía o disconformidad con el gobierno o la federación. 'border|30px República del Senegal' *declaramos a Dakar puerto libre y a Saint louis con juridicion relajada hacemos unos reducidimos impuestos a todas las empresas en lo industrial y hacemos subastas para permisos de explotacion petrolifera en nuestros mares como gabon disminuimos impuestos impulsamos la inversion privada en sectores donde nosotros no podemos mantener y impulsamos la agricultura y Ganaderia y pequeñas y medianas empresas desarrolladas en sectores que nos afecten las inversiones extranjeras aclaro que las fabricas son senegalesas no Extraneras solo que les daremos el 30%de todos los beneficios aparte de materia prima precio ganga *se sigue con el sistema económico de materia prima precio gangaXFabricas en estas buscamos que la calidad de vida de los obreros sea buena *mandamos misión diplomatica a Mauritania ofreciendo un tratado económico lo mismo con Guinea *hacemos una purga contra corruptos y lucha contra el crimen organizado *se le ofrece a gambia formar Senegambia como NLT organizamos reuniones secretas con Mali para volver a la Union como una especie de Confederacion II Semestre, 1962 "Año Internacional del Esfuerzo de no-Proliferación Nuclear" Premio Nobel de la Paz a León M´ba "por sus esfuerzos por el progreso del África poscolonial". AMÉRICA Estados Unidos 1. Continúan las protestas (y ahora contra-protestas) en el Deep South. En Georgia una reunión entre representantes a la Cámara Estatal y líderes negros (todos demócratas) termina en batalla con 13 heridos. 2. La población en general acompaña al presidente respecto a sus políticas con Cuba y la desmilitarización nuclear. Tiene una aprobación de 72% (Gallup, mes de mayo). 3. Senadores "hawk" inician una acción de fillibuster para llamar la atención sobre "la expansión del comunismo sovietizoide" en el África poscolonial. 4. La propuesta sobre la expulsión de Cuba a la OEA pasa, con varias abstenciones (como Colombia). 5. En ciertas ciudades de Nueva Inglaterra ocurren congregaciones rechazando la invasión de Cuba. 6. La Operación Southwoods ''es llamada un éxito inicial al cumplir prácticamente todos sus objetivos. '''Cuba' 1. El gobierno se rompe entre los elementos marxistas y los moderados. Una porción de estos últimos, en unión a los grupos anti-castristas, eligen a Miguel Urrutia como su líder y declaran un gobierno paralelo. 2. Empieza una rebelión generalizada. Caída de Cienfuegos ante tropas anticastristas y estadounidenses. 3. Militares americanos toman exitosamente Guantánamo. Sin embargo, una columna guerillera cubana organizada improvisadamente causa bajas importantes y corta las comunicaciones con el resto de la isla. 4. El aeropuerto José Martí en La Habana es destruido. En La Habana empieza una batalla abierta y sangrienta entre el gobierno castrista y las fuerzas paralelas. Santiago de Cuba presenta una situación similar. 5. Creación de grupos guerrilleros socialistas en las zonas rebeldes u ocupadas por EE.UU. Argentina 1. Aunque la masa de las protestas se reduce considerablemente el ambiente político es aún tenso. Sondeos muestran al peronismo ganador en caso de elecciones. 2. Avanza el proyecto del ferrocarril. Llega ya a la altura de Comodoro Rivadavia. 3. La embajada británica en Buenos Aires protesta ante las "ilegítimas reclamaciones sobre las Falklands". México '' 1. Intelectuales y economistas se muestran reacios a apoyar las políticas "extractivas" del gobierno. 2. Con el estallido de la guerra en Cuba empiezan a llegar centenares de migrantes al puerto de Veracruz, hacinándolo. La extradicción de los presos cubanos cae en balde roto. 3. La búsqueda de los cubanos prófugos se muestra claramente infructuosa. 4. La muerte del cantante René Ferrer, asesinado por una golpiza de elementos policiales, causa indignación. ''Otros '' Perú: El golpe de estado a Prado Ugarteche fracasa. Tras días de conmoción, Ugarteche reconoce como presidente a Víctor Raúl Haya de la Torre. Empieza una purga del aparato militar. Colombia: Combates callejeros entre la policía y grupos de izquierda causan 36 muertos. Los miembros del MRL electos al Congreso se rehusan a asumir el cargo protestando el fraude derechista. Caribe Británico: Independencias sucesivas de Jamaica y Trinidad y Tobago en el marco de la Commonwealth. General: Las crisis políticas en el continente así como la intervención estadounidense en Cuba potencian a movimientos radicales de izquierda y derecha mientras la región se mantiene en vilo. 'EUROPA ' ''Unión Soviética 1. Las noticias sobre Cuba causan desorden e ira entre el mando de gobierno soviético. Se exige que se tomen represalias fuertes e inmediatas contra Estados Unidos. 2. Barcos comerciales soviéticos cercanos a/en puertos de Cuba son víctimas de detenciones, algunos siendo atacados durante bombardeos. Los que sobreviven se resguardan en territorio castrista y empiezan a acoger a políticos y militares fieles a Castro. Aunque parece ser que los responsables en la mayoría de los casos son los rebeldes y no los estadounidenses, esto solo incrementa la tensión del Politburó. 3. Las iniciativas propagandísticas soviéticas llegan, si bien entrecortadas y tras mucho esfuerzo occidental por bloquearlas, al público europeo y norteamericano. 4. Las iniciativas de democratización son aplaudidas por la población. Un miembro desconocido en el Politburó comenta "una más de esas políticas liberales y yo mismo pondré los tanques para marchar en la Plaza Roja". '' 5. Las pruebas teléfonicas en Moscú se demuestran exitosas, aunque quedan problemas técnicos menores que retrasarían su implementación por uno o dos años. 6. Un reportaje especial de la TIME: ''"The New Soviet Union: More productive, more democratic, less Soviet", ''centrada en el éxito del PDICE y las reformas socioeconómicas, se vuelve la revista económica más vendida a nivel mundial del año 1962. 7. Se calcula el número de migrantes inscritos al programa siberiano en 117´000, la mayoría rusos o kazajos. 'Reino Unido' 1. El Escándalo Vassall toca al gobierno británico. Los números de los conservadores bajan significativamente, viéndose desprestigiados de forma seria. 2. Los tories más extremistas empiezan a demostrar en público su insatisfacción y desconfianza con los moderados en el gobierno y rompen la mayoría conservadora en el Parlamento. 3. Varios parlamentarios ''imperialistas piden el final de la ola de independencias de las colonias. 4. En lo que la prensa llama "la noche de los cuchillos largos" cinco ministros son reemplazados en un mismo día. Periódicos laboristas hacen caricaturas del hecho, que es mal visto por la gente y aún más por el liderazgo conservador - "Conservatives preparing themselves to being replaced in government" 5. La justicia empieza a investigar a profundidad los casos de espionaje soviético. 6. La industria y sus subsecciones crecen todas más o al menos un 4% por primera vez. Alemania Federal 1. Der Spiegel publica una historia de supuestas presiones por parte de grupos nacionalistas al gobierno para militarizar el país y prepararse para "una eventual guerra en el este". 2. La migración de alemanes orientales a Berlin Occidental cesa abruptamente tras la construcción repentina de un muro que separa ambos lados de la ciudad. 3. Políticos laboristas y liberales critican al gobierno por su postura diplomática respecto a otros miembros de la OTAN, especialmente Francia. 4. Protestas comandadas por el Gesittet Gruppe ''terminan en arrestos. 5. Embajadas de Reino Unido, Bélgica, Noruega y Dinamarca piden ''appeasement con Francia y Países Bajos. (La administración ha decidido cambiar de manera retroactiva los resultados de las elecciones en Alemania, conformándose así: CDU/CSU - 43% de los votos, 47% de los escaños SPD - 35% de los votos, 38% de los escaños FPD - 11% de los votos, 12% de los escaños SPR - 5% de los votos, 3% de los escaños / el resto de partidos no obtuvo representación) España 1. El proyecto nuclear se detiene debido a problemas de financiación del mismo. 2. Una "coalición" de Francia, Gran Bretaña y Portugal hacen presión a España para que cese sus pruebas nucleares (que fueron detectadas) bajo la amenaza de sanciones comerciales. 3. La idea del Pacto de Naciones Soberanas no parece calar entre las naciones invitadas. 4. La violencia en Cataluña y el País Vasco sigue, en el primero exacerbados por la inundación de Barcelona. Italia 1. La Camorra permanece indecisa entre tragarse o no la propuesta estatal. Posteriormente, con el político "soplón" ya muerto, se manda al gobierno una carta con una portada de La Stampa diciendo "¡Terror y furia! ¡Gobierno involucrado en muerte de político opositor!" con pruebas y testimonios incluidos. Amenaza con publicarlos si no se dan "dos meses de libertad total para salirse de la ley". '' 2. La legislatura de Napóles se pone al pie de guerra con el gobierno central, con su presidente negándose a pasar los documentos por nada. 3. Las elecciones finalizan en una victoria de Aldo Moro en un margen relativamente estrecho, 35.7% a 28.6%. Demócratas y socialistas por igual acusan al otro de fraudes, compras de votos e interferencias extranjeras. Pocos creen que el resultado sea verdadero, independientemente de a favor de quién. 4. El Tesoro de Italia, el Banco Central y los inversionistas empiezan a discutir sobre los términos de la propuesta gubernamental. El Parlamento estaría dispuesto a pasarla pero las compañías están divididas. 5. La idea de los puertos libres, sin embargo, es pasada sin mayores dificultades salvando un poco el prestigio de la Presidencia y la rama legislativa. 6. Las acciones militares y la investigación tecnológica prosiguen sin mayores complicaciones. 'Islandia' 1. La propuesta es aprobada con un 70% de los votos a favor, trayendo optimismo. 2. La iniciativa de reforestación es bien recibida por la gente y muchos deciden participar. La Universidad de Islandia calcula hasta 137 mil nuevas héctareas de bosque en un plazo de 20 años. 3. Buen recibimiento por parte de la diplomacia nórdica del comportamiento islandés. 'Yugoslavia' 1. El aparente resurgir de los ''chetniks causa sentimientos encontrados en Serbia. 2. El encuentro, secuestro y puesta a juicio de una supuesta célula terrorista italiana causa tensiones con Italia. 3. El comercio con los países euro-orientales va a la alza mientras con los países atlánticos (especialmente EE.UU. y el Benelux) se resiente, aunque no de forma definitiva. 4. Militares serbios proponen la división de las Fuerzas Armadas por nacionalidad, petición curiosamente respaldada por los comandantes de origen croata y albanokosovar. Checoslovaquia 1. El impulso checoslovaco al estudio universitario causa un incremento significativo de la investigación y número de patentes. Colateralmente, la contracultura arriva de forma significativa a Praga. 2. Escepticismo extendido ante las excusas por la reforma económica y la instrucción militar. 3. Obrero y Parásito ''se convierte rápidamente en un éxito tanto en Checoslovaquia como en países del Pacto de Varsovia (más que todo Polonia y Bulgaria). 4. Desde el Ministerio de Hacienda se avisa del rápido alza de los gastos combinado a un estancamiento de las ganancias estatales. Secretarios piden considerar un rescate soviético. 5. Incidente fronterizo con la Alemania Federal termina en 3 heridos. 'Polonia' 1. La inversión en la reforma agroindustrial trae frutos. Polonia ya es la segunda economía de más rápido crecimiento en Europa Oriental. 2. La reforma lingüística es mal vista por las minorías, causando roces con la RDA y la Unión Soviética. 3. Se dan casos de fraude y evasión al servicio militar a lo largo del país, de hasta el 40% de jóvenes. 4. "Política" se vuelve la materia con peores notas y mayor abstencionismo. 'Otros' Francia: Empieza la remilitarización de la costa de Argelia, con el envío nuevo de 40´000 efectivos. Francia: Las protestas degeneran en violencia, especialmente en París. En una marcha el Día de la Bastilla mueren 31 estudiantes junto a 6 policías. Grupos universitarios acosan constantemente a De Gaulle. Francia: Rechazo de la Asamblea Nacional a propuesta para convocar elecciones adelantadas causa un repunte aún mayor de la violencia. Bélgica: Se reestablecen relaciones con el Congo. Independencias de Burundi y Ruanda. Países Bajos: Cesión a Indonesia de la Nueva Guinea Occidental. Portugal: La guerra en Angola empieza a causar descontento, especialmente entre los estudiantes. Austria: La policía reporta el surgimiento de grupos nacionalsocialistas y pide financiación. Suiza: Tras un retraso de tres meses, se aprueba la propuesta de desarrollar armas nucleares con 59% a favor. Grecia: Debacle electoral del conservador ERE. Victoria del centrista EK y segunda lugar al socialista EDA. 'ÁFRICA''' Etiopía '' 1. Planes de reforma administrativa son obstaculizados por burócratas acompañados de líderes regionales, considerando "un hecho triste que el gobierno se irresponsabilice reduciendóse así mismo". 2. Las nuevas modificaciones legales causan alegría entre los somalíes y la clase media-alta, siendo rechazadas o ignoradas por el grueso etíopétnico en la pobreza. 3. Presidente del FMI, en una visita personal junto a enviados de EE.UU. y el Banco Mundial, dice: "Etiopía es el ejemplo de la posibilidad del desarrollo, foco del libre mercado en el Tercer Mundo". 4. Inversionistas hartos de los bajos intereses en sus países o buscando tasas de crecimiento rápido empiezan un flujo considerable de dinero hacia la banca de inversión etíope. 5. Reuniones con Ernest Borlaug se zanjan rápidamente de forma positiva. La FAO en tanto rechaza la oferta de forma temporal, aduliendo ocupaciones en el Sudeste Asiático. 6. Atracción de la prensa exotista occidental por el Ferrocarril Nacional. 7. Grupos "nativistas" y ciudadanos de bajos recursos protestan por la injerencia del dinero euroamericano en las tradiciones del país y la forma de vivir de los etíopes. ''Gabón / Federación de Loango 1. Celebración de conmemoraciones a lo largo del país por la espera de un futuro feliz para la unión. 2. Grupos congoloses de la etnia bakongo se encargan rápidamente de establecer poder parlamentario. 3. Los puertos de Pont-Noire y Pont-Gentil ven un aumento saludable de su flujo comercial, aunque traen con ello contrabando textil desde Brasil y Liberia que afectan a los locales. 4. Empieza una implementación lenta pero segura (al menos aparentemente) de la reforma agrícola. 5. La mayoría de ofertas diplomáticas son aceptadas (exceptuando la repartición del Chad, que por sus consecuencias es ralentizada). 6. Ciertos periódicos, más que todo congolenses, denuncian abusos gubernamentales en la purga. Senegal 1. La nueva política fiscal trae cierta prosperidad a los puertos y las ciudades circundantes, pero el gobierno pierde fondos de recaudación. 2. Petroleras inglesas y neerlandesas pujan por las licencias para la explotación marítima. 3. Guinea acepta la idea del comercio, Mauritania pide condiciones extra a negociar para firmar. 4. Tanto la Gambia como Malí rechazan las ofertas al estar poco interesados en dicha unión. Otros R.D. del Congo: Tras duras negociaciones mediadas por Loango, tanto el Congo como Katanga aceptan una reunificación en un sistema semi-confederal con un plazo de cinco años. R.D. del Congo: El Gobierno empieza a socializar las tierras y pide colaboración de la Unión Soviética. Angola: La guerra civil continúa, con las autoridades portuguesas resistiendo en torno a Luanda y otros enclaves "fortificados" en la costa haciendo frente a guerrillas urbanas. El MPLA y FNLA empiezan a recibir ayuda desde la R.D. del Congo y Sudáfrica, de forma respectiva. Cabinda: Se declara una república demócratica y liberal de índole católico. Mensajes pidiendo socorro urgente llegan a EE.UU., Bélgica y la propia Portugal. Sudáfrica: Profundización del apartheid; programas de "colonización" de territorio segregado en las urbes. República Árabe Unida: Separación "por las buenas" de Egipto y Siria. Se crea en su reemplazo la Alaitihad Al'Islam (Liga Musulmana), organización de estilo OTAN a la que se unen Libia y Yemen del Sur. Nigeria: Una serie de peleas por tierras causa tensiones entre los igbos y yoruba. Argelia: Se declara la República Islámica de Argelia, en medio de una nueva campaña contra Trebecén. ASIA Israel 1. La muerte de Mengele es bien recibida por la comunidad judía, abriendo un debate en la internacional por la legalidad y moralidad del proceso. En EE.UU. y Europa se siente incomodidad por la efectividad de la Mossad. 2. El plan israelí (apodado "Plan de la Paz" por el embajador hebreo en la ONU) es discutido seriamente entre la diplomacia islámica y las Naciones Unidas. El recién establecido Comité Palestino del Retorno, sin embargo, impone el ritmo al aceptar los acuerdos en tanto los países vecinos estén de acuerdo. 3. Tras muchas deliberaciones Jordania y el Reino Unido se vuelven garantes árabe y del Consejo de Seguridad (respectivamente) para el proceso. 4. Grupos sionistas se alzan en contra del plan y usan lobbyismo para forzar a parlamentarios israelitas a apoyar la colonización y anexión del territorio palestino. Declaran escaramuzas metáforicas contra los laboristas. 5. La ampliación del bienestar causa debates al considerar los economistas más efectivo invertir en la industria de alta gama (científica, química, militar, farmaceútica). Japón 1. Las elecciones se llevan en un ambiente de normalidad. Jimintō logra 52% de los votos y 270 escaños, seguidos de los Socialistas con 27% y 140 escaños y el DSP con 10% y 31 escaños. Kōmeitō logra 8 escaños. 2. La Naichō empieza actividades de formación apoyadas por el MI6 británico. 3. El Giyūgun y los grupos estudiantiles empiezan a converger en una alianza "de restauración". 4. Las compañías militares del Japón piden al gobierno que limiten su participación en el mercado a la mejora de las condiciones de exportación más que al subsidio directo de la actividad. 5. El Caso Shureddā ''comienza a generar teorías de conspiración que van desde el gobierno de China hasta Walt Disney (complicado de explicar). Entre la Policía de Tokio empieza a notarse la desesperación por encontrar al culpable antes de quedar como el hazmerreír ante las policías de otros países. 'Corea del Norte' 1. Empieza la reconversión de la industria militar. Supervisores son optimistas por la rapidez del proceso. 2. Las tierras de agricultura empiezan a adquirir valor al ser conectadas al principal mercado en Pyonyang. 3. La construcción de los estadios avanza poco; el presupuesto nacional está centrado en la industria. 4. La selección norcoreana empieza sesiones de duro entrenamiento y preparación. Se propone organizar una liga interna semi-profesional para atraer a la población al deporte. 'China Popular' 1. Mao Zhedong fallece un 15 de agosto por complicaciones respiratorias. 2. Líderes budistas dejan claro al gobierno chino que en ningún escenario piensan ser enemigos o colaboradores de enemigos de China; se agradecería que se pudiera demostrar esto con la ampliación de la autonomía. 3. La extensión del pavimento y la electrificación sigue recorriendo el país, aunque difícilmente sale de las costas y los valles de los principales ríos. 4. Los países al oeste del Telón de Acero rechazan la entrada de Deng, igual que Indonesia, Malasia y las Filipinas. En dónde si se permite su estadía los resultados son diversos. En general poco cambia, aunque Laos, Bulgaria y la RDA en específico se muestran interesadas en el ideario chino. 5. La mayoría de voluntarios chinos a Centroamérica no alcanzan a llegar; 48´000 son devueltos, incluyendo la totalidad del envío a El Salvador. 6. Los consejeros de finanzas piden a Deng que relaje sus medidas militares o al menos pida un cheque a la Unión Soviética, dado el sobreesfuerzo que las arcas públicas están teniendo. 7. Soldados chinos pasan penurias en Burma. Entre muertos y desertores el ejército disminuye a 244´000 solo en llegando a sus objetivos. Los romhiya inician una guerra asimétrica total. 'Otros' Irán: Un terremoto de 7.1 puntos en la escala de Richter golpea con fuerza la región de Buin Zahra causando más de 11´000 muertos. El gobierno socorre rápidamente a los ciudadanos y empieza a preparar un nuevo plan de diseño urbanístico para proteger a las ciudades de los efectos de los sismos. Pakistán: Granjeros de orígen pashto son expulsados de sus tierras por el ejército para abrirlas a la Revolución Verde y la inversión de las multinacionales extranjeras. Malasia: Expulsión de Singapur de la unión provoca la independencia de la misma. Turquía: İsmet İnönü es elegido presidente dirigiendo una coalición demócrata de centro. India: Ofensiva mayor del ejército indio termina en la retoma del 70% del territorio controlado por los rebeldes, causando 60´000 muertes del ejército y 39´000 entre los comunistas y sufriendo por cada paso. Birmania: Una coalición entre Indonesia, las Filipinas y Tailandia empieza a envíar ayuda a demócratas y anti-comunistas empeorando la situación del gobierno. Los romhiya declaran la independencia. Vietnam: La guerra se recrudece.cuando el mando survietnamita propone "eliminar al Viet Cong de la faz de la tierra". Entre un combate y otro se avanza 47 kilómetros al norte. '''OCEANÍA' Australia: Empieza una guerra a mediana escala en la mitad occidental del país. La prensa internacional empieza a cubrir el destrozo que la guerra deja en el interior australiano, especialmente en la comunidad emú. Australia: Un incendio en la estación de trenes en Brisbane se descontrola extendiéndose por gran parte de la ciudad. Tarda 10 días en extinguirse y destruye 900 hogares. ¡LA COPA DEL MUNDO ES GANADA POR BRASIL EN UNA EMOCIONANTE FINAL 5 - 3 CONTRA ITALIA! Completando el podio están Checoslovaquia e Inglaterra. Sorprendentemente, Pak-Doo Ik resulta ser el mayor goleador de la copa, con 6 goles en 4 partidos. - border|30px' Estados Unidos de América' 'border|30px Unión Soviética' Política & Sociedad * Continúa la colonización del Este. * Se advierte en el Politburó de que amenazar con dar un golpe de Estado sólo perjudica a la Unión Soviética y beneficiaría a los enemigos del comunismo, especialmente a los EEUU y sus diabólicos planes, y que especialmente ahora no es el mejor momento para divisiones. No se tolerarán este tipo de actuaciones. * Se aprueba un plan de becas para los estudiantes extranjeros que decidan cursar sus estudios en la URSS. * Se distribuye propaganda pro-gubernamental por todo el territorio soviético. Económico * Se planean vías de ferrocarril y de carretera hacia las nuevas ciudades del Este. * Se emplazan fábricas de tanques en los nuevos asentamientos del Este. * Aumenta la inversión en la industria tecnológica haciendo especial énfasis en la industria de las telecomunicaciones. * Se envía ayuda económica a Checoslovaquia. Diplomático * Aberramos el atentado contra la soberanía y el legítimo gobierno de Cuba. Condenamos enérgicamente esta agresión que no va a quedar impune. Pedimos a todas las naciones de la Tierra que repudien esta inadmisible agresión y apoyen al pueblo cubano. * Pedimos al presidente Kennedy que se reuna con el presidente Jrushchov de urgencia en una sala habilitada en la frontera de las dos Alemanias en Berlín para evitar una guerra. * Se denuncia fraude en las elecciones Italianas. Militar * Se envían comisarios políticos a todos los destacamentos del ejército para controlar su evolución ideológica. * Se invita a China a ser parte del Pacto de Varsovia. * Cuba: ** Los soldados soviéticos en Cuba son movilizados. ** Se advierte a los norteamericanos que en Cuba se encuentran bases, destacamentos, material y armas soviéticas en las que se incluyen misiles nucleares de largo alcance. ** Se advierte que todo avión norteamericano que entre en el espacio aéreo cubano será derribado. border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda border|30px República Francesa Social. * De Gaulle y compañía aparecen en la radio y en cadena nacional dando un mensaje de aliento y promete que el gobierno trabajará con inteligencia para solventar esta crisis, condenando la violencia desde luego y advirtiendo del impacto de la violencia en la vida económica del país; finalmente hace un llamado a la unión. Político. * Francia reconoce oficialmente la condición de independencia de Argelia, y por medio de una extensión más de los acuerdos de Evian, sienta los términos de esta independencia. Se preparan barcos para trasladar a los colonos franceses que deseen abandonar el país, y otros más de origen español e italiano. Sin embargo se aboga por los derechos y la tranquilidad de estos, si es que desean quedarse. De Gaulle remarca la labor civilizadora de Francia, aunque no se pronuncia demasiado al respecto para evitar el escarnio; eso sí, siempre manteniendo su habitual discurso patriota. * Secreto Si bien Argelia se independiza, Francia intentará mantener cierto control mediante el poder económico. A cambio de no revelar secretos incómodos y crear una oleada mediática que desprestigie la revolución, se sugiere que la futura moneda argelina sea emitida desde el mismísimo Banque de France. ''El Elíseo hará de la vista gorda de los excesos de la futura élite en el poder e incluso se le auxiliará, siempre y cuando tenga privilegios para hacer negocios. Estos planes son mantenidos en un nivel máximo de secretismo. * El gobierno informa que no se adelantarán las elecciones en tanto el acontecer nacional se estabilice. '''Económico.' * Ante la independencia de Argelia, Francia voltea ahora hacia Europa e invita a las naciones europeas capitalistas, exceptuando España, a un congreso en Estrasburgo para sentar las bases de una alianza económica y un único mercado europeo. Esto contrariando de alguno forma el discurso tan autonomista del gaullismo. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta las ventajas de las que Francia goza frente a las demás naciones europeas, pasando por población y capacidad productiva, el mercado común representa una oportunidad de oro para darle un final y necesario impulso al espectro político, económico y cultural de la nación. Militar. * Tras una sangrienta y ciertamente poco práctica y convencional guerra (llamada por otros nombres por el Estado Francés para evitar controversia), Argelia se independiza. Pese a los esfuerzos, muchos secretos y que incluyen torturas, conservar la joya de la corona colonial francesa es un disparate a estas alturas. Siguiendo esta lógica, la única función de los efectivos en la costa argelina será el traslado y seguridad de civiles de vuelta al continente europeo. * Se redoblan los cuerpos de seguridad de monsieur De Gaulle, y se da luz verde a un operativo de rastreo de grupos disidentes y sobre todo terroristas para su pronto desmantelamiento. ¡Vive la France! 'border|30px Alemania Federal' 'border|30px España Franquista' 'border|30px República Italiana' Social. * Se condecora a la Azzura por su participación en la Copa Mundial de 1962. Giacinto Facchetti, Gianni Rivera y Sandro Mazzola son condecorados. * Se da facilidades de inmigración y ciudadanía a descendientes de italianos en Israel, Etiopía, Uganda, Kenia, Malta, Portugal y Dinamarca. Político. * (Secreto): Se acepta el trato con la Camorra, a cambio de supervisar la destrucción de todos los documentos que podrían condenar al gobierno y supervisar la producción de periódicos en el país. * Aldo Moro es juramentado como Primer Ministro de la República. * Se incrementa el presupuesto de protección de las figuras políticas. * Se insiste en pasar los documentos a como de lugar en Nápoles, sin tomar acciones extraordinarios, esperando que el tiempo y la insistencia den frutos. * Moro propone reunirse con el representante del PSI, Pietro Nenni y el representante del PCI, Palmiro Togliatti para hablar sobre la política italiana con paz y tranquilidad (algo parecido al Compromiso Histórico). Economía. * Se puja para que por A o por Z (quelaadministraciónseacreativa) las reformas económicas pasen. Militar. * (Secreto): El servicio secreto italiano se infiltrará tras asegurar la destrucción de cualquier archivo incriminatorio en la Camorra para evitar cualquier movimiento extraño. A su vez, se infiltrarán en las guardias de bancos y casinos. 'border|30px República de Islandia' 'border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia' *Implantamos reformas económicas para generar un mejor desarrollo economico de todos los sectores sociales y diversificar la economía Yugoslava (dichas reformas son similares a las de China en la vida real). *Se da un fuerte impulso al acionalismo yugoslavo, fomentando la unión fundamental de todos los diferentes pueblos y etnias bajo el sentimiento paneslavo. *Se envían diplomáticos a Moscú para tarar de mantener relaciones cordiales con la URSS. *Se le manda un mensaje a Italia, declarando que "sólo los yugoslavos pueden juzgar a los terroristas yugoslavos", por lo que se le pide amablemente a los italianos que no intervengan en nuestros asuntos internos. *Seguimos fomentando la inversión extranjera en el desarrollo de la industria, como en el turno pasado. 'border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia' Política *Seguimos fomentando el desarrollo y la educación en el país, se organiza una feria de innovaciones y cultura en Praga, así mismo se realiza una en Bratislava. *En caso de gran persistencia en los problemas económicos que provoquen conflictos para adquirir bienes, entonces comenzara una política de racionamiento leve. *Viendo el éxito del programa, continua la transmisión de episodios y producción de libros. Esta vez incluimos episodios que son una sátira a la invasión de Cuba por parte de los EEUU, Parásito representando al cerdo imperialista y obrero representando la resistencia cubana, haciendo ver a Parásito (USA) como un tonto, torpe, glotón que se lleva todo lo que ve y esclaviza a los demás, y a Obrero como un astuto que se resiste a estos actos de injusticia y se burla de Parásito mientras este intenta atraparlo, liberando a los demás y dejándolo en ridículo. Economía *Ante los reportes del ministro de haciendo se decide solicitar el rescate a la Unión Soviética. Que ya estaba dispuesto a ayudar económicamente. *Se hace una revisión de las cuentas del estado, ante todo se intenta evitar recortes gracias a la ayuda de la Unión Soviética, sin embargo se estudia la reciente alza de los gastos y el estancamiento de los ingresos. *No hay grandes inversiones económicas este año. Diplomacia *Se propone un programa de intercambio cultural y de estudiantes de los países de Europa Oriental, para aumenta la fraternidad y unión de este lado de Europa. *Denunciamos la invasión de Cuba de los Estadounidenses, que viola por completo la soberanía del estado. Militar *El incidente en la frontera lleva a establecer mas puestos de vigilancia y barreras con Alemania Occidental, adoptando medidas similares a las que adopto Alemania Oriental. Se solicita a los países del Pacto de Varsovia prestar soldados para mantener vigiladas las fronteras, y firme el telón de acero. 'border|30px R.P. de Polonia' Política Interna *Se continúa con la reforma lingüístia igualmente, y se aclara a grupos minoritarios que sus idiomas no están prohibidos, solo completamente fuera de todo ámbito legal, si quieren utilizarlo en prensa o en la calle son libres de hacerlo. *Los beneficios del crecimiento económico se desvían en parte a obras públicas o se reutilizan para ampliar complejos industriales en Silesia y los puertos de Gdánsk y Sczeczyn, esperando que el primero sea el de mayor tráfico del sur del Báltico en un par de años. *Cierta parte de los fondos se utiliza en investigación para limpiar la polución causada por las fábricas y los complejos industriales en expansión, junto con proyectos para extender purificadoras de agua. *Respecto a las fugas de los militares, el ejército polaco desfasa la idea de un gran ejército formado por reclutas (modelo soviético) para implantar un modelo de ejército menos numeroso pero mucho más preparado y mejor armado. *A los que evadan el servicio militar, no se les encarcelará, pero se tomarán 10.000 zlotis como compensación. *En busca de la profesionalización y mejora del ejército, ciertos elementos incompetentes pero fervientemente comunistas son "apartados a un lado" (solo se les degrada por incompetencia). Antes de esto, el gobierno asegurará el control total de la PSP (Policía Secreta Polaca), la cúal tendrá que jurar fidelidad total a Polonia y a sus dirigentes. Esto se hace para evitar que los relegados hagan alguna estupidez. *Dado el fracaso de la política, se abole la asignatura, sin embargo, el gobierno ha tomado constancia de quienes se han interesado y quienes no, y aquellos interesados se les dará facilidades con el objetivo a futuro de crear una unidad militar de élite, los fúturos "Húsares". Estas unidades ya son creadas con algunos jóvenes de entre 18 y 24 años muy afines al régimen. Aquellos que han pasado de la asignatura, son clasificados en secreto como "potencialmente peligrosos", pero no se toma ninguna acción contra ellos. *Se fomenta la investigación y el desarrollo, especialmente militar e ingeniero. Política Externa *Reconocemos la invasión estadounidense de Cuba como una clara violación a la soberanía de un estado. *Buscamos mejorar el comercio con Checoslovaquia, Rumanía y Hungría. A Checoslovaquia se le ofrece financiación para más episodios propagandísticos. *De la misma forma se busca aumentar el comercio con las neutrales Suecia y Finlandia. 'border|30px Estado de Israel' *Se inicia un nuevo impulso en el desarrollo de la economía. *Se realiza un nuevo impulso al Mossad con el mejoramiento del mismo. *En vista a las protestas de los denominados "lobbyistas", la Knéset establece un decreto para impulsar anexión de la denominada "Palestina histórica", tomando como base las reclamaciones historicas que los lobbyistas defienden. *Así mismo, pedimos el apoyo de los Estados unidos para las mismas reclamaciones. *Dos militantes árabes palestinos armados, que se infiltraron en Israel, atacaron un autobús de Egged en el camino a Eilat. Nadie fue herido. El gobierno israelí tomará cartas en el asunto con respecto al inciente. 'border|30px Reino de Marruecos' Militar * Se entrenarán 30.000 soldados en la parte sur de la nación. Economía * Se realiza la inversión en el sector pesquero, especialmente en las ciudades de Agadir, Mogador y Alhucemas. * De igual manera, se invierte en la minería. * Se planea que dentro de pocos años, se de un importante mejoramiento en el acceso de los servicios básicos para las tribus bereberes. 'border|30px República de Cuba' 'border|30px República Argentina' 'border|30px República de Venezuela' * Es creada la Siderúrgica del Orinoco (SIDOR), a la cual se le confía la operación de las plantas actuales al sur del país. El objetivo actual es llegar a una producción total de 1,2 millones de toneladas de acero, para lo cual el actual gobierno invertirá en la construcción y el desarrollo de plantas siderúrgicas. Por otra parte, es creada CVG Aluminios del Caroní (Alcasa), empresa a la cual van destinadas igualmente inversiones. Todo esto con la finalidad de continuar con los esfuerzos encaminados a la industrialización del sur del país y la diversificación de la economía nacional, dirigiéndose la mayoría de los fondos a este fin. * Es creada la Ley General de Bancos y otras Instituciones de Crédito, que introduce en Venezuela el esquema de banca especializada (especialización crediticia), mediante la regulación del funcionamiento de Bancos Comerciales, Bancos Hipotecarios y Sociedades Financieras. Con esto se espera ayudar a solucionar la situación de que las construcciones privadas estén paralizadas debido a la falta de fondos. * Continúan las medidas del Plan de Recuperación Económica de 1960, teniendo así el gobierno como una de sus principales prioridades el pago de la deuda heredada del gobierno de Pérez Jiménez. 'border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos' 'border|30px Estado del Japón' 'border|30px Corea del Sur' 'border|30px Corea del Norte' Política: * Creación de un ente de Seguridad Interna, con el fin de que ninguna rata espía del sur se infiltre en nuestros territorios; * Se crea una milicia nacional, que será llamada Defensa Popular de la Patria Coreana; esta milicia tiene el fin de defender a Corea del Norte y al Frente Democrático para la Reunificación de la Patria de cualquier ataque o infiltración, por eso tiene el nombre de "defensa popular". Social: * Le hacemos caso a la propuesta de crear una liga semi-profesional de fútbol; con esto, esperamos que la población le dé relevancia a este deporte; * Se le permite a los jugadores del seleccionado nacional tomar unas "vacaciones", que durarán tres semanas. Una vez vuelvan a entrenar con el equipo nacional o con sus clubes, aprovecharán el tiempo para entrenar; esta vez, los entrenamientos no serán tan duros, al menos durante los descansos, antes de que el seleccionado nacional dispute partidos importantes frente a otros combinados. Economía: * Seguimos con la reconversión de la industria militar, tal como en el anterior turno; * Los estadios de fútbol serán pospuestos; nuestra prioridad, ahora mismo, es la industria. 'border|30px República Popular China' "Hoy perdemos al padre de la nacion. El Hombre que hizo Realidad lo que muchos llamaron "Utopia". Aquel que inicio con unos pocos y logro en 15 años tomar China y comandar sobre Millones. Muchos del partido hemos ido junto a él en la Larga Marcha, una victoria que siempre estuvo orgulloso de poder recordar. Él Habra errado en algunas cosas como el Gran salto Adelante pero eso no le quita el merito de ser el padre de esta nacion. Me siento Orgulloso de haber colaborado con él. Ahora veo su tumba e inicio a recordar todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta Aqui, y viendo... viendo detras mio Aquellos que me acompañan creo que estaria orgulloso de decir que la RPC seguira viviendo por muchos años y que deja a los mejores Camaradas a su Cargo. Ahora seguiremos lo que no acabo de destruir, mejoraremos las relaciones que no logro de mejorar, y haremos que '''Politica' * Se Decreta el Luto Nacional al morir Mao. Se hace un funeral en la plaza de Tianmen donde se hace una pira Funeraria como él dejo estipulado. Despues del acto oficial y un largo ultimo adios de todas las personas provenientes de toda China, Mao es incinerado en una gran Pira crematoria el dia 19 de agosto al amanecer encendiendo el Fuego su esposa Jiang Qing. Durante el ultimo adios, se fueron dejando ofrendas que serian llevadas con mao. Tambien durante la cremacion, Den Xiaoping lanzo "El Manifiesto Comunista" como simbolo de ofrenda segun conto él. * Se inicia la construcción de un Mausoleo para Mao en la plaza Tiananmen. Tambien se pide a los mejores artistas de China de hacer obras sobre Mao para decorar el mausoleo ademas de una estatua de hierro de él a tamaño real y una gran vasija donde iran las cenizas de él y la pira, decorada con él derrotando a nuestros enemigos y guiando a china * Jiang Qing es Nombrada nueva Ministra de medios de Comunicación Cultura y Deportes * Decidimos darle una oportunidad a las Autoridades Budistas. Se prepara una reunion entre Liu Shaoqi y el Dalai Lama Tenzin Gyatso. Estos se reuniran en Lingzhi Dzong,en Butan. Alli se firmara el Tratado de Butan donde se estipula: * Tibet pasara a ser la Region autónoma del Tibet. Esta tendrá un Parlamento el cual la mitad sera elegido democráticamente y la otra seran del Partido Comunista. Su presidente sera el Dalai Lama. Él y su gobierno administraran y gobernaran sobre la region y tendran el derecho a un cuerpo de seguridad administrados por ellos (que se hara llamar la Guardia Blanca y sera supervisado por China) pero las Fuerzas Armadas y asuntos Exteriores serán potestad de China. Se tolerará la libertad de credo pero siempre y cuando sea supervisado periódicamente por china por si las moscas. * En caso de aceptar se hara una primera firma del Tratado en el lugar acordado y la segunda en Lhasa haciendo un simbolico viaje el Dalai Lhama y Shaoqi desde Butan hasta Lhasa Economia * Damos temporalmente por finalizada la Reforma de infraestructura a la espera de mejora tecnológica para poder hacer efectiva para toda la nación * Seguimos con la NEP “Construcción de Futuro” centrándonos en la industrialización sobretodo en la costa * Para solucionar los problemas económicos pedimos ayuda económica a la URSS * Iniciamos la mejora en medios de Comunicación y a construir Imprentas en todo el país Diplomacia * El poco exito de la gira de Xiaoping hace que decida suspender el resto de la gira planeada. Aun así no nos rendimos. Se propone una reunión con la reina Isabel II para poder negociar la obertura de los mercados de la Commonwealth a China y la reafirmación del retorno de Hong Kong en dentro de 45 años * Se mandan asesores a Bulgaria Laos y la RDA ante el interes de la línea china Militar * Se refuerza los efectivos en Burma llegando al numero de 350 000 tropas * Se publica el envio de tropas de la OAVEC del primer trimestre del 62: otros 50 000 voluntarios a vietnam otros 30 000 a india y otros 80 000 a angola Se esperan Respuestas... (Secreto) ''' * En Burma iniciamos a negociar con señores de la guerra locales del Triangulo de oro (sobretodo del Estado de Shan y sobretodo con Khun Sa) para ayudarnos a luchar los rebeldes cristianos de Kachin. También se negocia el apoyo si tomamos Kachin y Shan a Cambio de legalizar el trapicheo de Droga si esta regulado por el estado y tenga parte de la producción * Se inicia el ataque a Kachin con primero un bombardeo de Propaganda sobre "rindanse y tendran privilegios. Luchen y no habra piedad". A las tres semanas 200 000 tropas entran en Kachin y a menos que alzen la bandera blanca o no hayan disparos seremos pacíficos y si no ir sin piedad * Se intentan reunificar los partidos comunistas de la bandera blanca y roja * ponemos 75000 tropas en la frontera de estado Rakhine para bloquear la salida de los rebeldes y la ebtrada de provisiones * dejamos 75000 tropas en la capital para vigilar el gobierno border|30px Imperio de Etiopía' 'border|30px Confederación de Loango' ''¿Abusas gubernamentales? Tengo la obligación moral y política de desmentir tan viles y crueles acusaciones contra mi gobierno y su política de tolerancia 0 contra la corrupción, es más, puedo asegurar que el gobierno que yo encabezo, democráticamente elegido, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitar que se produzca cualquier abuso por parte de las autoridades judiciales. Más he de decir que, los nuevos órganos y medidas contra los abusos, no podrán ser influidas, controladas o modificadas de ninguna de las maneras por ningún órgano político, tribal o empresarial y serán totalmente independientes y objetivas respetando y atendiendo solo a la ley escrita: la máxima ley nacional, nuestra constitución, las leyes federal y las autonómicas. Y aún con todos los ataques que la prensa está haciendo contra mi gobierno, aseguro mi respeto y admiración por la libertad de prensa y expresión, pilares fundamentales en cualquier sociedad avanzada '' - Extracto del discurso dado por el presidente M'Ba antes de anunciar la creación del ''Conseil Supérieur de la Justice. Política & sociedad * Después de las duras acusaciones echas por la prensa hacía las políticas de tolerancia 0 con la corrupción del presidente León M'Ba, el gobierno decide aprobar la creación del Conseil Supérieur de la Justice (CSJ) como órgano autónomo e independiente del gobierno que sea el encargado de regular todo lo que tenga que ver con la justicia en el país eliminando así el privilegio del ejecutivo de nombrar jueces del tribunal supremo y el ministerio de justicia, cuyas competencias pasarán a CSJ. * Para evitar cualquier tipo de intentona de la etnia bakongo de asegurar su poder en el parlamento y marginar a las demás etnias se promulgan las lois de coexistence et de respect ethnologique (en castellano: leyes de convivencia y respeto etnológico), a través de este conjunto de leyes se obliga a que en las listas nacionales de cualquier partido exista paridad para las elecciones, del mismo modo se prohíbe cualquier ley que atente contra cualquier derecho en base a su etnia, religión, color o lugar de origen, se dividan o segreguen los grupos de población en base a su etnia, religión, color o lugar de origen y se elimina y prohíbe la aparición de la etnia en el documento de identidad nacional, en el curriculum o en la consideración de cualquier empresa pública, privada o mixta a la hora de registrar o contratar a cualquier individuo. * Es aprobada por el Lwangu la loi des côtes (en castellano: ley de costas) por la cual se regula la transmisión de licencias para la construcción de complejos turísticos, negocios, comercios, viviendas o cualquier otro edificio en costas que no estén protegidas por su valor ecológico o histórico. ** Del mismo modo se aprueba que todas las licencias estén documentadas en el '' Département des statistiques officiel'' para así evitar conflictos. * Se anuncia la creación el año próximo de un gobierno formado tanto por gaboneses como por congoleños. * Se crea una compañía de profesores itinerantes para que vayan por aldeas y poblados interiores donde aún no hay instituciones educativas. Economía * Continua el programa ODIL de modernización agrícola. ** Después de ver los buenos índices económicos y sociales que se han dado en los patronazgos del río Ivingo y Okano el gobierno crea el Conseil pour la Réforme Agraire et Bovine (CRAB) (en castellano: Consejo para la Reforma Agraria y Ganadera), un órgano dependiente del ministerio del medio y economía rural que será el encargado de aplicar la reforma agraria con el fin de crear una masa de medianos y pequeños agricultores que usen técnicas de cultivo modernas. *** La primera medida del CRA es emitir lois de distribution et d'escrime (En castellano: Leyes de distribución y cercado) en los patronatos a los que bañan el río Komo y el estuario de Gabón, el curso alto del río Ogoué y el curso alto del río Kouilou, incluido el patronazgo de Pointe-Noire y el de Dolisie. *** Se emiten las primeras lois sur le logement et l'escrime (en castellano:leyes de estabulación y cercado) destinadas esta vez al sector ganadero y que se basarán en la estabulación y cercado del ganado para así evitar la formación de extensas zonas ganaderas que puedan ser utilizadas para la agricultura, industria o turismo. * Se aprueba una rebaja fiscal para las ligas, asociaciones y organizaciones regionales destinadas al desarrollo socio-económico de regiones concretas o patronazgos. * Se agilizan los trámites para la creación de empresas eliminando burocracia innecesaria. Diplomacia * Se solicita a los integrantes de Pacte Éboué atrasar la cumbre para solucionar el problema de Chad para julio de 1964 como fecha límite. * Se solicita a los líderes de Etiopía, Mali, Ghana, Nigeria y los integrantes del Pacte Éboué la creación de un Banco de desarrollo que sirva tanto para unir lazos entre las naciones africanas como para crear una institución bancaria sólida e interafricana para el propio desarrollo de África. El banco sería una institución privada, pero controlada por un consejo que estaría 50% compuesto por miembros de los países que decidan crearlo, y se dedicaría a dar préstamos baratos a agricultores, ganaderos, comerciantes y empresarios africanos y a guardar sus ahorros. ** Malí: Anunciamos que nuestro presidente Seydou Taouré acepta con mucho gusto por parte de Malí, la creación de una institución bancaria interafricana, todo para desarrollar el continente africano. También proponemos crear una moneda única entre los miembros de la institución, claro a largo-mediano plazo para que nuestras economías no sean afectadas. * Se apoya la creación de un estado independiente en Cabinda y el vicepresidente Bongo viaja a la capital para reunirse con los nuevos líderes de esa región. ** En la reunión se propone la unión a la Confederación de Loango como región autónoma dentro de la Région autonome de Kru, que pasaría a estado federal. * Se inicia una gira del presidente M'Ba por varios países del África central para impartir conferencias y charlas sobre el ODIL y el modelo gabonés, ahora loangés. Seguridad exterior e interior * Continua la purga contra la corrupción y cualquier elemento subversivo en el ejercito. * Se pide a Reino Unido y a Francia que envíen personal militar para entrenar al ejercito loangés. 'border|30px República del Senegal' 'border|30px República de Malí' *¡Ha ocurrido un golpe de estado contra nuestro gran líder Modibe Keita, perpetrado por guerrilleros capitalistas, encabezados por Seydou Taouré! *La noche del 1 de julio, donde el ex-presidente fue asesinado envenenado, murió en la cama, se cree que fue envenenado con un veneno de acción rápida justo cuando tomo un vaso de agua de un sirviente (A petición de este primero). *Después de lo ocurrido, en Agosto, se empezará las primeras reformas: **Reforma agraria, posibilitando tierras para los granjeros alrededor de la tierra cultivable de Malí para luego subastarla entre las grandes potencias del mundo capitalista. **Una reforma turística, remoledando algunos sitios turísticos e históricos (Dando prioridad a estos últimos). **Reformas industriales, bajándole un impuesto del 2%, siempre y cuando nos produzcan ganancias. **Reforma deportiva, incentivando a los malíes a jugar famosos deportes como el Fútbol y el béisbol. *Empezamos la construcción de minas de oro para luego exportarlas al exterior. *Entrenamos a nuestros soldados y pedimos la compra de armamento a Europa. *Secreto: Hablamos con Marruecos sobre el tratado contra Argelia, también esperamos incluir a Senegal. (El jugador de Marruecos ya sabe que tratado estoy hablando). *Iniciamos rutas comerciales con Europa, especialmente con Francia, Italia, Reino Unido y España, donde venderemos nuestras materias primas al mejor postor siempre y cuando nos industrialicen. *Apesar de nuestra postura capitalistas, hablamos con China para ver si puede comerciar con nosotros a cambio de industrialización. *Empezaremos relaciones con los Tuareg ofreciéndoles lo siguiente: Autónomia como una región especial, dicha región será compuesta por las provincias con mayoría Tuareg, además de claro la participación en el Congreso. *La nueva constitución se realizó a finales de Noviembre, siendo fuertemente basada en la francesa pero siendo modificada para adaptarse a Malí. *Igualmente Malí se declara un Estado Multipartidista. Categoría:EMERGCON